hotel Transylvania Dracula and Ericka's love story
by estelacastro0706
Summary: The Story begins about three years after Dennis becomes a vampire in this story will result the romance between Dracula and Ericka Van Helsing
1. chapter 1

chapter :1 the first meet

on a sunny summer day ericka was the ship's captain and she knew she have to kill dracula but she was kindhearted

but she has to succeed in her ancestor's steps and on the other side of the ship dracula sees everybody with their wifes, girlfriends, and their zings he felt sad he doesn't have anyone to see the beauiful moonlight at night soon he sees a beauiful woman looking at the moon ericka was leaning too far she almost fell into the sea she look up and saw a tall man pulling her up ericka said thank you sir drac said your welcome miss..? oh i'm ericka van helsing dracula said nice to meet ms. van helsing wait van helsing?! like the vampire hunter who killed my wife?!

ericka felt guilty for what her ancestor did and she said i didn't know Abraham did that to your wife i'm so sorry for what he did to her i know im a van helsing but i never like inoccent monsters getting hurt dracula saw she wasn't like her ancestor when their hands touch they felt a spark between each other.

to be countined... in the next chapter


	2. first kiss

chapter 2

as weeks passed everyone see Dracula and Ericka flirting at each other and Ericka blush at Dracula saiding how beautiful she is and Dracula told Ericka

Dracula: Ericka i have fallen in love with you then Ericka kiss him on the lips and everyone is cheering for Dracula falling in love again then Ericka said Dracula i have a secret of my own then everyone see Ericka change she show her teeth there are fangs on the top of her mouth, her eyes were red and purple, then she grew bat wings, and horns on her head and her hair was no longer black it was now red with pink and black highlights Ericka said you might be freak out that I'm a demon vampire Ericka then felt arms around her Dracula said i don't care i will always love you no matter if you're human, vampire, werewolf, demon or unicorn, I'll be at your side no matter what Ericka smile then they continue to making out in the sky Dracula ask Ericka on a date tomorrow night Ericka said yes they went their separate ways to their own rooms.

to be continued i might put a lemon chapter in the story in two or three days.


	3. first date and lemon

(the next night)

ericka is in her demon form getting ready for she and Dracula's date she comb her hair into a ponytail, wearing red lipstick, and she slips on a red dress showing Abit of her chest and Dracula put on some cologne and he put on his fancy tux and Dracula pick up Ericka for their date they walk on the ship and they dance, they ate some pasta with tomato sauce without garlic they had a great time with each other and then they decided to make out in her room then a man kicked down the door Ericka Van Helsing what are you doing?! Ericka said father leave me be i didn't want to follow Abraham's footsteps i want to follow my own Faith and i love count Dracula then Ericka's dad run towards Dracula to stab Dracula's heart but Ericka shield Dracula with a protection spell and ericka's father looked surprise Ericka this monster transform you into this Ericka laugh and said no dad this is from my mother's side of the family before her death she said i had her abilities just like her i can easily transform into my demon form you didn't know you married a demon and your a monster Hunter? drac are you alright Dracula nod and smile yes my dearest demon queen he kissed her then Ericka transport her father to Rome then

Ericka said now where were we? Dracula eyes widen then they decided to give in to each other,

(lemon scene)

they make out become more deep and Ericka push Dracula on her bed and she unzip her dress and it fell on the floor and Dracula felt turned on and he starts kiss her neck, her shoulder, stomach, then he lick her body the next hour Ericka starts mating with Dracula really fast then they finish and fell asleep next to each other and inside Ericka's body was two separate eggs being fertilize with Dracula's dna. but that for another chapter to be continued


	4. chapter 4

(two months later)

mavis notice her father was acting strange and she sees him around a beautiful woman mavis decided to spy on them and Dracula has a surprise for Ericka and Ericka has a surprise for Dracula a few minutes later Dracula said Ericka i have to ask you something Mavis see her father taking out a ring box mavis jumping out of her hiding spot and said no what's going on here?! Dracula said Mavis meet Ericka Van Helsing my girlfriend and ericka this is my daughter mavis Ericka said nice to meet you Mavis drac were you going to ask me something Dracula nod and took the box out again Ericka we been dating for a while i want to asked you Ericka van helsing will you marry me and be my queen to my heart Ericka gasped and said yes i will Dracula and I have a surprise of my own Ericka took out two black and red baby blankets and said Dracula I'm pregnant with your children and you mavis will have a little sister and brother Dracula was smiling and he hug Ericka and Mavis was completely shocked by this then Johnny said don't worried Dracula we'll get her to bed come on Dennis ok dad bye papa drac and mama Ericka Dracula slips the ring on Ericka's finger they hugged closely to each other.

to be continued


	5. wedding

(three months later)

today on a beautiful summer night Ericka was now wearing her mother's wedding dress and Dracula is wearing a suit from when mavis married Johnny and Mavis was thinking of stopping the wedding but on a table mavis saw a present for her it was from Ericka it said dear Mavis i know I'll never replace your mother i felt that way when my father marry my stepmother there is a gift for you mavis then open the present in inside was painting of her mother and a woman who looks like Ericka Mavis realize Erica's mother and her mother were best friends and there were two more pictures it was Mavis and her family and the last one shown she, Dracula, and Ericka together as a family mavis decided not to stop the wedding ,

an hour later

everyone is seated on the groom's side was Dracula's father, friends, mavis, Johnny, and Dennis and on the bride's side were her family members on her mother's side then everyone heard the wedding March and everyone stand up Ericka was looking very beautiful and Dracula is smiling bright then twenty minutes later they were married and at the reception Mavis gave a toast and said here a toast to my father and my new mother Ericka may you two be very happy always everyone clapping to the toast and everyone drank their wine except Ericka she drank some blood beaters and later on Dracula carry Ericka to their room for their honeymoon.

to be continued


	6. happy ending

chapter#6

six months has passed since Dracula and Ericka got married right now she and Dracula are excited for the babies to be born, and mavis is excited to be a big sister, and Dracula's mother inlaw's family members decided when the babies are born they will bless the children and a few weeks later Ericka and Dracula was doing a barbecue outside for family and friends and Dracula's in-laws then as Ericka was about to put the plates on the table she felt strong pain in her stomach Ericka: ohh! Mavis caught the plates in time Dracula went to Ericka's side and said Ericka are you alright?! Ericka grab Dracula's hand and said drac it's time! the babies are coming?! when Dracula heard that he starts panicking and he ran into a wall and Ericka ask Wayne was he this nervous when Mavis was born wayne nods yes he was a few minutes later they got Ericka to the hospital Dracula is pushing Ericka in a wheelchair a nurse who knew Ericka's mother a long time ago said oh is that you Ericka oh my how time has gone ok Ericka you weren't due until next week but let get you into a room shall we? a few minutes later Ericka was now wear a hospital gown and Dracula was keeping her calm and two hours later the doctor told Ericka to start pushing Ericka nods while she breathing and she starts bearing down one two three four five six seven eight nine ten push they repeat this over and over then ten minutes later the first baby was born the doctor said it's a girl! and the cord was cut and the baby was get cleaned up and five minutes later the second baby was born the doctor said it's a boy! and again Dracula cut the cord and a few minutes later the nurse hands the twins to Ericka who is smiling and laughing in happiness Dracula and Ericka look at their newborn children the baby girl has blue eyes and black hair and red highlights like her mother and she has pale skin like both her parents and her twin brother was the opposite he had brown eyes and plain blackish Brown hair and his skin was warm like his mother in her human form and he had a wings on his back Dracula and Ericka decided to named them Martha deemra Dracula and vladimir Damien Dracula and soon as Mavis saw the twins she grew attached to them fast and now the spirit of Martha is smiling down on Dracula and ericka and Dracula felt so happy again and he no longer felt lonely again.

the end.


End file.
